


Close

by Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Sharing Clothes, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25191844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo
Summary: It's so hard to keep up with the dry cleaning.
Relationships: Alexandra Cabot/Elizabeth Donnelly
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Close

**Author's Note:**

  * For [humanveil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/gifts).



A shiver ran up Alex's spine as Liz leaned close, bending to, ostensibly, inspect the motion on Alex's desk. She smelled of vetiver and citrus that Alex could taste on the back of her tongue. Liz spoke, lips brushing Alex's earlobe--a whisper of a moment. 

"You're wearing my shirt." Liz circled an imaginary typo. 

"Oh?" Alex resisted licking her lips.

"Mmhm."

"I'm sure you'll find a way to get it back."

Liz's touch on the back of her neck was firm, nails pressing. It was difficult not to gasp at the surge of wetness Alex felt between her legs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to glassesofjustice for beta work.


End file.
